


And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf

by Littleredtryinghood



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex, Werewolf Sex, ya know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredtryinghood/pseuds/Littleredtryinghood
Summary: Post-Prom drunken sex with a hot werewolf jock!That's what this one is about!
Relationships: Scott Howl/Original Character(s), Scott Howl/Reader, Scott Howl/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s  _ my _ good boy?” A high-pitched whine and sputtered, desperate gasps of “ _ I am, I am… _ ” was the only response to your rhetorical questioning. Well, that and the incessant thumping of Scott’s foot on the grassy field you two was resting on. Jeez, he was excitable. Not that you were complaining. 

When Scott had drunkenly mentioned that he secretly always fantasized about doing it on the school’s football field, you knew you couldn’t pass up the opportunity after Monster Prom had ended and everyone else left to have sex with their date in their cars. Sex in the  _ car _ ? What are they:  _ animals _ ? Well, Scott definitely is. And if you weren’t thinking about that fact earlier, you definitely are now, with Scott growling under his breath- eyes shut tight and head tilting into the ground, baring his neck to you- as your hand moves feverishly on his cock under his dress pants. “_____, I’m g-gonna-!” And you immediately take your hand off. You two had just fucking started. No way you were ending this now. 

Scott instantly bolts up from his position lying down near the 50 yard line and instinctually growls aggressively at you, his face- sharp teeth bared- just inches from your own.  _ Daaaaamn _ . He. Is.  _ Sexy _ . You can’t help but grab his face and smash your lips together, prompting an adorably surprised grunt from Scott that quickly dissipates into a satisfied sigh, and you can soon hear the soft “fwip”-ing sound of his tail wagging wildly behind him.

His lips glide so easily over yours, stubble grazing across your cheeks, sending a delicious spark right to your pelvis. He hooks his thick fingers around your neck in a strong, dominant way that would probably terrify anybody other than you. But all you can do is swoon into his tender grasp as he sweetly ruffles the curled hairs pouring out of your now-wrecked updo. Your hands, placed gingerly on his back- lightly heaving as he pants heatedly against your lips- roam down, down,  _ down _ , and then he’s on top of you in a fucking  _ instant _ . 

“Jesus, _____, I want you so much. I love you so freaking  _ much _ .” His tail wags madly in the air as he nuzzles into your neck, spreading his scent into your most sensitive area. The place where he’ll probably  _ claim _ you tonight.  _ Jesus fucking christ _ . You can’t help rutting up against him at the thought, letting out a warm, throaty giggle as Scott begins lovingly kissing, licking, and nipping around your jawline. “_____,  _ p-please be my mate _ .” You have no need or desire to hesitate. “ _ Of fucking course, Scott. _ ”

You rustle up the wide skirts of your prom dress and shoot Scott a hungry glance, but instead of shoving down his dress pants- as you had expected- he immediately kneels down between your open legs and swipes a wet tongue over your damp panties, a whine vibrating in the back of his throat at the thought of finally tasting you, the thought of your scent coating his lips and running wetly down his chin. Satan, was he perfect. Such a giver.  _ Fuck _ , you were in love. 

“Can I please, _____?” He doesn’t even need to articulate what he wants. The less words, the quicker he can start. You feel blistering heat rise to your face as your stomach drops at the thought. Why were you nervous about this all of a sudden? What if he didn’t like your scent? Wasn’t that super important to werewolves? Probably? Maybe? “Y-yes, Scott.” But fuck, did you want this. You guess you just wanted it to be perfect for both of you, and you would hate even the thought of you or Scott pretending to enjoy something that either of you didn’t. But with the first deliciously soft swipe of his tongue on your bare clit, and the deliciously soft, satisfied moan emanating from his throat after, you knew that absolutely none of that was going to be a problem.

Wow, you were definitely going to be having some  _ serious _ beard burn between your thighs tomorrow morning. Scott pants relievedly against your quivering skin as he cautiously begins to tongue-fuck you, warm, heavy hands clamping hungrily around your upper thighs, thumbs digging deep into your skin.  _ Fuck _ . The incredible sensitivity starts to settle in, and you begin to writhe slightly in his grasp. But just as he starts pressing tender kisses to your labia, he jolts his head up, concern etched into his beautiful blue eyes. “Are you okay?”

A few breathless chuckles escape your lips. Jesus Christ, did you score. Your heart melts as the grip on your legs begin to loosen, Scott seeming to have misread your writhing movements. “Holy hell, Scott, yes.” And you push his head back down, watching- hypnotized- as he laughs against your leg at your abrupt wishy-washiness. He glances back up at you, blue eyes radiant with kindness, innocence, joy, and just pure fucking sex appeal, and lets out the simplest, most Scott-like “okay.” And he’s back down just as soon as he left, your right hand crunching into his all too gelled-up hair as he peppers wet kisses onto your inner thigh, a prickly cheek pressed into your sensitive skin. 

His thick fingers peel down your panties as you raise your pelvis up high enough for him to take them off. He tongues the dark, wet patch quickly, but lavishly before tossing them aside, catching your confusedly amused expression as he does so. “Sorry, I wanted to scent you more.” “... _Good_ _boy_ ,” you lovingly coo back at him. He growls hungrily, eyelids lowering at the compliment, and he’s back down, movements now more animalistic, more passionate, more desperate to please you as fully and completely as possible. 

“Shit, S-Scott…” Your fingers curl harshly into his hair, as you barely suppress a groan. He matches your sounds with his own, as if he’s receiving just as much pleasure from this as you are. You feel his spit cover your sensitive clit with an eager suckling motion, Scott’s fingers beginning to ease their way to your lips, carefully inserting a single thick digit. You hiss between your teeth at the uncomfortable feeling, which quickly transforms into a warm, filling pleasure as he then inserts a second finger and moves them in and out, in and out, his tongue flicking back and forth against your clit ravenously.  _ Fuuuuuuck _ . “Scott…”

Your desperate, waning moans spark something in Scott in that moment, and he’s suddenly clutching onto your legs for dear life. Without any warning, he pulls you even closer to his frantic mouth- you yelp briefly in alarm- moving to tower above you as he holds your hips in his greedy palms. Shit, his claws are starting to come out. Fuck… Jesus Christ, that never fails to turn you  _ on _ . He’s fucking  _ growling _ into your clit at this point, his huge arms wrapped tight around your waist, hoisting you up against his mouth. You're practically upside down, he's so goddamn desperate for more.

“Mate…  _ mate…”  _ He heaves out breathlessly between frantic licks, kisses, and sucks. Scott’s face practically  _ glistens  _ with wetness, and you know for a fact that the rest of the Wolfpack will be well aware of  _ everything  _ he's done with you for a good week, based on sheer scent alone. He’s moving and panting like a starving man. God, do you love him. And dear God, are you gonna cum, cum harder than you ever have in your  _ life  _ if he doesn’t let up soon. It’s at that moment that you realize he’s been rutting  _ hard _ against the ground as he eats you alive, thumping heavily against the bright green turf of the football field.

“ _ Awww… fuck…. Scott... _ ” “ _ ‘M-M gonna c-cum _ …” Scott squeezes his eyes tight as he lurches forward, in a desperate final attempt to find a better position for the two of you, one arm supporting himself as he thrusts his still-clothed cock against the sod, the other fully wrapped around your waist as he moves his mouth against you like a fucking madman. He’s a fucking  _ animal _ . There is absolutely zero resistance as he tears his right hand claws into your dress for purchase on your body, somewhere, anywhere, as much that’s needed til the two of you can come. 

The second you realize you're moments from coming, you start to panic.  _ You need him inside you.  _ Like,  _ now _ . Scott’s thirstily tongue-fucking you again when you reach out to clutch his face in your hands, stopping him abruptly. “ _ I want you inside me now, Scott _ .” He stares happily, but confusedly up at you for a moment before he mumbles out, so genuine it hurts, “But… I thought my tongue  _ was _ inside you.” At that you fucking  _ laugh _ . And you laugh  _ hard _ . “No, no, babe, I want  _ you _ inside of me.” “Oh,” he responds blankly. “ _ OH _ ,” he responds knowingly. “ _ Oh _ …” He responds breathlessly, “Okay… Yes…  _ Yes _ .”“ 

And he drops you in a flash- the one moment he isn't careful- to unzip and shove his dress pants down around his thighs. You only have a millisecond to register the sight of just how  _ big  _ he is before he’s inside you, and the feeling of complete and utter  _ fullness _ , the feeling of the love of your life filling you, the feeling of  _ Scott finally inside you _ knocks the air straight out of your fucking lungs. He instinctively lets out a loud, gratified howl before running his clawed fingers through your hair and planting his lips on yours. With Scott’s mouth moving passionately against yours while his cock pounds in and out of you, completely merciless and completely perfect, you start to become lightheaded. You reach out to cling onto his arms for support as you thrust back against him, and Scott breaks away for just one moment to gasp out, “______, p-please… I wanna…  _ claim you-  _ f-fuck…’M gonna cum, ______-”  _ Fuuuuuck. “Yes, Scott. Please claim me. D-do it. Now… I’m going to-”  _ And the second he lurches into you fully one last time, and the moment his teeth dig into the skin of your neck- claiming you as his mate- is the exact moment that you both fucking  _ cum _ . 

A wonderful heat bursts inside you, washing over every inch of your skin and making you spasm around Scott’s cock. Relief floods your body, forcing a ragged moan out of your lungs. Scott follows close behind, his sound of pure release coming out as a growl/groan hybrid against your shoulder, vibrating against you through his sunken-in teeth. He continues minutely thrusting as he comes, his body continuing to act in stead of his mind. “ _Pretty_ _mate_ …” Sharp teeth are replaced by soft lips and gentle tongue as Scott begins to mouth dreamily at your neck. “ _My pretty mate_ …” He releases his previous hard grip on the turf to softly grip your waist, fingers inching under your skirt to touch more skin, to get as close to you as humanly (and inhumanly) possible. The sound of a tail wagging, the gentle “fwip”-ing, returns- and all you can do is sigh into his loving hold.

After a few brief fucking  _ blissful  _ moments, Scott raises himself off of your reclined body and drags a quick sleeve across something on his chin. “...Sorry, you were kinda…” You are ripped back into reality as your high subsides, and suddenly all you can think is: Scott, Scott,  _ Scott, Scott _ . You rush to messily kiss him while he’s close, your tongue dragging against his, tasting an unfamiliar tartness that can only be the taste of one thing. “...Wet.” He finishes absently as you reluctantly break off. “Yeah,” you breathily laugh. “I guess you just kinda do that to me,  _ Howl _ .” He heartily chuckles at that, settling down lightly on top of you before pressing a firm kiss on your forehead and sighing out, “ _ I love you _ , ____.” “ _ I love you too, Scott. _ ” He nestles his nose into your neck, breathing peacefully while his tail wags happily, wistfully. And you are so fucking in love. You are  _ in love _ with Scott Howl. “ _ My mate _ …  _ you’re my mate, ______ _ …” “ _ Your mate, Scott _ …”


End file.
